


Wet Dream Noir

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ache from between his legs had grown so much that he couldn't ignore it anymore. It buzzed in his mind like white noise and blocked out all other thoughts. His groin was sensitive to every movement, his half hard dick rubbing against the tight pants he’d been given. Never at any other moment in his life had Kim Yugyeom wished he could touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first multi-chaptered fic. I'm very excited.  
> This story is basically porn with a plot. I'll update very soon. I hope enjoy it!

_“Come for me, Yugyeomie.”_

He’d had a wet dream this morning. He’d had one yesterday too. Actually now that he thought of it, he’d had one every other day for the last month.

Each of them began the same, Yugyeom sitting down at the dining table with his band members. Everything’s normal, then there are suddenly hands on him and he’s being jerked off. The others just continue eating and joking and he’s panting and moaning loudly, enjoying the feeling of the hand bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Then right before he comes, someone mouths at his ear and whispers for him to come, and he does and it tears through him in waves. Then from there it gets kind of hazy, because sometimes the rest of Got7 turn on him and make fun of him and scold him for being so inappropriate, the shame of it wakes him up and he’s left to calm his hammering heartbeat. But more often than not he’s taken by the collar, forced onto his front over that table and has his brains fucked out, with him screaming for the person to go _harder, faster… please hyung!_ Then he wakes up, sweaty and out of breath, embarrassed by the smell of sex in the air and the large wet stain over his throbbing erection.

Yugyeom had been ashamed when he’d first woken up to the tent in his blankets. Blushed furiously and tucked himself between his legs and turned over so that BamBam wouldn’t see. Not that the older boy would be awake or looking.

There was nothing wrong with having a wet dream, he knew it was natural because he’d been taught so at school, but it still made him uncomfortable, especially since it was one of his band mates, his brothers, getting him off. For some time, it made him feel really awkward around them and he often thought about the dream for the rest of day. Sometimes he was still thinking about his last wet dream when a new one popped up.

He liked to think about his dreams mainly as material for him to deal with his morning wood but, sitting back every now and then, surrounded by Got7, he would wonder who it was invading them. For the life of him, Yugyeom couldn’t figure out who the person was, who the voice belonged to. He listen to each of them speak but none of them were getting the tones right enough to ring any bells.

Then took a different approach. Whenever he tried to control the dream, to look around or say something, his sleep became disturbed and he would stir awake. It was really confusing because even though he knew where he was, knew that the members were around him, he couldn’t distinguish any of their faces or their voices. He just knew it was them. Now Yugyeom desperately wanted to know who it was who was. It was always the same voice and it was maddening not knowing who was he was sexually frustrated about.

Then something changed and the wet dreams, that were an every now and then occurrence, had been happening daily for the last week. Every moment, something as simple as sitting in Jackson’s lap or having Mark curl into his side, things that were completely innocent, suddenly turned into a possible sexual situation and the voices in his brain would play out the scenario until blood was pooling into his lap. It made him feel all hot and bothered and he’d have to excuse himself and quietly masturbate in the bathroom, muffling his moans in his sleeves.

Despite this he’d managed to force himself into normalcy. He didn’t doubt that the others had noticed his sudden _sensitivity_ , because he was overworking to make sure he hadn’t changed. He tried to continue playing the little brother, going along with the member’s touches, pretending not to see the innuendos in their words, but it was getting harder to control his urges.

The dream he’d had that morning was just like any other, just as pleasurable, just as graphic, but it had been cut short halfway through by Jinyoung going to get a glass of water from the kitchen and he just couldn’t get back to sleep. His erection _burned_ for someone to touch it, for the release he had been building up to, but Yugyeom wouldn’t consciously masturbate whilst BamBam was in the same room, sleeping or not. So he tried to think of other things to calm himself down. Sadly, however, nothing worked and he needed to do something about it.

So he got up to shower, the bathroom become his safe haven when living in a small flat with six other boys, Youngjae had been showering and Jaebum had been eating cereal in the kitchen. He had no place left to go that wasn’t occupied. The friction from the folded up towel pressed over his middle made his toes curl, but he needed to wait. Then just as he was walking away Jaebum called out, reminding him they had a schedule so he needed to quickly get ready.

 So he didn’t have time to touch himself that morning and it made him very irritable.

Their schedule had been a photo shoot for some trendy pop culture magazine he’d never heard of and the matching outfits they’d been given, the trousers, _oh_ they were so tight. Everyone looked so good, with the cloth hugging just right in all the right places, it made something stir in the pit of his stomach and then that feeling dropped lower. No matter how much he pulled at the jean fabric, trying to give his dick some room, it remained in place and him touching around there was just making things worse. But the friction from how tight the pants were was too much and he was trying to distract himself to stop from becoming fully erect.

Annoying his hyungs didn’t work as they just brushed off his attempts at conversation or scolded him for not taking things seriously. And he’d forgotten to charge his phone this morning and it was already running on its last leg from him watching stupid cat videos on the ride there. Then it was his turn for solo shots and the photographer began to get frustrated with how rigid Yugyeom was and was stressing how he needed to loosen up. Nothing worked though and the photographer gave a long, annoyed sigh, telling Yugyeom that they’d come back to him.

By that point, the ache from between his legs had grown so much that he couldn’t ignore it anymore. It buzzed in his mind like white noise and blocked out all other thoughts. His groin was sensitive to every movement, his half hard dick rubbing against the tight pants he’d been given. Never at any other moment in his life had Yugyeom wished he could touch himself.

“What the hell is up with you lately?” Jaebum asked as Yugyeom stalked off the set, trying to block his path with his shoulders but the younger had just brushed past him mumbling about how he needed the bathroom and that the leader should get off his back.

He hadn’t meant to storm off, had just wanted to relieve himself as quickly as he could, but Jaebum’s hand had brushed over his groin and his cock twitched in his pants as he tried to hide its hardness.  He ducked past everyone to get to the bathroom, ignoring the looks he was getting. He threw off his jacket, dropping it god knows were in frustration and locked himself inside the end stall.

With his back to the door, he immediately got to work unbuckling his belt and releasing his straining dick from its confines. The it felt so good, airing out the furnace and he slicked his hands with spit, dropping his head back, and began pumping himself quick and rough, hoping to finish as fast as possible so he could get back to the others.

He closed his eyes and the imagery from his dreams came flooding back, not that they were that far from his mind anyway. The vivid visions of chaste kisses, a vice like grip on his hips, the thrusting that made him see stars, caused the pressure between his hips to build and his pace increased, chasing his building climax.

_“Come for me, Yugyeomie.”_

“Yugyeom!”

His body jerked, white hot come squirting from his tip into his hand, a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, released in the form of a deep, shuddering moan. The orgasm brought immediate bliss, his shoulders sagging and the tension from before evaporating so quickly it felt as though it was never really there.

 He took a moment to breath, to enjoy the come down before he reached out for a piece of tissue paper and began cleaning himself up, tucking his dick away and rearranging his boxer briefs so that they wouldn’t bunch up when he pulled up the tight trousers.

“Yugyeom.” He almost jumped out of his skin as four heavy knocks pounded the cubicle door. He jumped back, almost tripping over his feet to get away from it. His name was said again and Yugyeom could feel the heat rising in his face as he recognised the hardness of Jaebum’s voice. The cogs in his brain moved quickly and he immediately knew the older boy had heard everything.

His name was called again along with another bang on the door and Yugyeom wished for just a few more seconds to try and come up with something to say. Other than throwing up red flags for keeping his leader waiting, his mind drew a blank. So he slid the lock and slowly opened the door, keeping his head down, eyes on his feet, and tried to slip by the Jaebum, but the older boy stepped in his way.

He could feel himself being inspected, every inch of his body being looked at and he tried to dissociate but the sudden pounding in his chest kept him in the present. He didn’t know what disappointment looked like on Jaebum’s face but Yugyeom was sure that if he looked up he would see it. So he kept his head down, his eyes glued to the floor, willing for something to happen so this moment could be over.

“Your jacket.” He said finally and Yugyeom took the outstretched item of clothing, turning deeper shades of red as the shame coiled in his stomach. He had to fight every instinct not to flee. As time passed slowly he thought Jaebum would say something, he expected a whooping, but then the boy’s feet moved away and Yugyeom looked up just in time to see him as he disappeared out the door.

Yugyeom stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes. He willed himself to do something, go after the older boy, try and explain himself so his leader didn’t think he was some sick, perverted little kid, but he didn’t want to face him yet. So he took his time washing his hands and pulling his arms through his tailored jacket and buttoned it up just as the stylist had done it.

As he neared the end of his preparation for going back outside, Yugyeom couldn’t believe what he had done. He had been so reckless, so impulsive. What if someone else had walked in? He could have gotten himself into serious bother because, though he wasn’t certain masturbating in public wasn’t against the law, it was definitely frowned upon and it could do his reputation some serious damage if it got out. Plus the reputation of the group which, of course, was more important.

 Yugyeom straightened out his clothes, neatened up his dark red hair, and dryly wiped away the smudges of his eye makeup before taking a deep breath and going back to the shoot. BamBam was just finishing up as he walked out and the photographer spotted him and gestured for him to have another go. The second round of photos were a lot better, though the man with the camera still wasn’t one hundred percent happy with him.

Yugyeom didn’t really care though because he couldn’t get comfortable. He could feel Jaebum’s penetrating gaze watching him and the tips of his ears turned pink and his hot flushes returned.

Eventually it was over though and he and his band members were changing back to their normal clothes and heading back home. In order to avoid his leader, Yugyeom took the second car and sunk down in the back, turning up his music so he could drown out the whining of Jinyoung and Youngjae who were complaining that they were hungry.

 

For the rest of the day, rest of the week it turned out, Yugyeom spent his spare time cursing himself. He had been so stupid and he was so ashamed at how quick he was to give into his urges. The horror of it, the horror of Jaebum having _heard_ him was so disgraceful it physically hurt to think about it. He cringed inwardly, hit his head, and tried to concentrate on something else.

The only good thing that came from the incident was that it had quietened his libido for a while and seemed to have cured his wet dreams too. Though he felt the build up of his sexual frustrations it felt nice to fully concentrate on his surroundings, not having that niggling voice bringing his mind back to the gutter. Things were almost back to normal. _Almost._

Yugyeom couldn’t seem to be able to stay in the same room with Jaebum for too long. It didn’t help that, even when they were in the same room, mainly before shows or in the minivan going to a schedule, he could feel Jaebum watching him, the older boy’s eyes feeling like icy tendrils brushing over the nape of his neck and Yugyeom would involuntary drop his head and try to stop the heat rising up his neck from turning into a blush. He never could.

He trusted Jaebum to keep quiet about the incident but he wasn’t sure he was being paranoid or whether or not his members were also watching him. Yugyeom could see from the corner of his eye that they were but when he looked they were doing something completely different. What if Jaebum had told them? What if he’d told everyone?

Then a week had gone by and something definitely changed in the air. It felt like everyone knew, the sideways glances he was one hundred percent certain he was getting now, were because leader-hyung had told them what he had done and they were all so disgusted with him that they could barely hold their tongues. His band members would sit in a group and when Yugyeom joined them the conversation immediately died out. And if that wasn’t evidence enough that something was wrong then he didn’t know what else was.

He thought to confront Jaebum, demand what he was thinking, ask him if he saw his youngest member in a different light now, ask whether or not they could still be friends because honestly, right now, Yugyeom felt pretty friendless. He was alone with all of it, his sexual fantasies that brought on a bordering unhealthy need to masturbate, being caught in the act doing said thing, and now afraid that his hyungs thought less of him. 

“Yugyeom?” BamBam asked one night whilst they lay in bed, the darkness above them growing as they looked up into it. Yugyeom hummed that he was listening and the older boy continued, “Are you okay? You’ve been… off lately.”

Even in the dark, Yugyeom felt as though BamBam was looking at him so he turned away and buried his face in his hands, willing himself to stay calm.

“Yugyeom-ah?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied eventually and he could hear BamBam shuffling in his bed.

“I don’t know, that’s why I was asking.” the Thai native paused for a second, collecting his thoughts and let out a sound of hesitation before speaking again. “You can talk to me.  I know I’m not one of the hyungs, but...” he trailed off and Yugyeom could hear the gentle prodding the older was trying to give him.

The only problem was that he didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him. For now he had to simmer with it and let it tear him apart because that was his punishment and it would stop him from ever doing it again. However, he’d known BamBam for a long time now and considered him to be his best, if not one of, his closest friends, so Yugyeom figured he could trust him.

“We’re brothers right?”

“I think so, yeah,”

“Has…” Yugyeom tried to think of how to put this casually, “H-has Jaebum-hyung said a-anything about me recently?”

“Honestly?” BamBam said contemplative, and it sounded as though he was trying not to give too much away, “Yes.”

“Well, what did he say?”

“Yugyeom,” He could hear the older boy sitting up in his bed and a second later the bedside table light was switched on. Yugyeom rolled over to see BamBam looking at him.

“Yugyeom-ah, you’ve been acting really strange all week, longer than a week, it’s really weird. Jaebum-hyung is worried, we all are.”

“Okay.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say?”

Yugyeom didn’t reply, just turned to the wall and curled in on himself. He didn’t mean to be rude, especially not to his friend, but he couldn’t speak anymore, he needed to contain the wildfire, not let it spread.

BamBam got the hint and didn’t say any more, just huffed and turned the light off before climbing back under his covers.

 

 

He should have known BamBam would mention their talk to the hyungs. The next day, when he couldn’t lay in bed any longer, he found that the flat was empty. Well, apart from Jaebum who was sat at the kitchen table, scribbling stuff down in his notebook.

Yugyeom panicked when he saw him, almost jumped out his skin and quietly turned on his heels, ready to go back to his room and hide in his bed, sure that the older boy hadn’t seen him.

“Yah,” Jaebum called and Yugyeom froze, head dropping down and mouth going dry. “Come sit with hyung for a bit.”

He thought for a few moments. He should just go, run back to his room and hide under his bed till this all blows over. It’ll all blow over eventually, right? But if he did that Jaebum could just follow him and then he’d be trapped. And then Jaebum will laugh because he’s such a big, perverted baby who’s also disrespectful and doesn’t listen to his elders. No, that wasn’t an option. But maybe he could literally run away, his pyjamas weren’t so ridiculous that he couldn’t slip out the front door, he always left a pair of trainers there just in case of an emergency were he needed to grab them and go. But he didn’t have his keys or his wallet and his phone was still charging in his room and-

“Yah, Yugyeom-ah!” Jaebum cut through his thought, voice bellowing right over him before it softened, “Don’t ignore me.”

He had no choice. So slowly, Yugyeom turned to his hyung and reached out for the closest chair, which was also the one furthest away, but stopped when he heard Jaebum pull out the one next to him. He panicked again, looking back to the safe haven of his room but bit back his flight reaction. Maybe this would be a good thing, get it all out in the open.

“Good.” Jaebum said as Yugyeom sat down on the chair next to him. He picked up his pen and continued writing before dropping it and turning his full attention to the younger boy in front of him. Yugyeom looked kind of pathetic, tired, pale, hair all messy and unwashed. Through the paternal protective haze in Jaebum’s mind, he could see that the taller boy was going through a difficult time and of course he knew what about. It was too bad he had to be taught a lesson.

“Take off your shirt.”

Yugyeom flinched, eyes widening and flicking up at Jaebum who returned his gaze, eyes piercing and face blank. He couldn’t do that. What was this? Was his hyung going to punish him? Had he really acted so bad that his punishment was to be physically disciplined? Yugyeom wouldn’t allow that. No matter how much he respected Jaebum and how much he wanted to comply, he wouldn’t submit to a punishment like that.

“I know you heard me, Yugyeom,” Jaebum sat forward in his chair leaning down to catch Yugyeom’s eyes as the younger had recoiled back in himself, “Take off your shirt.”

“No.” The younger replied, shaking his head, eyes filling up with tears that fell as he continued shaking his head. He jumped back, yelping as Jaebum brought a heavy hand down on the table between them. More tears fell and sobs began wracking his body as he bowed his head down onto the table, clasping his hands together underneath.

“P-please forgive me, h-hyung,” Yugyeom cried, bowing his head as much as he could in his position, “I’m so s-sorry.”

Jaebum didn’t say anything, just straightened out in his chair and watched as his giant maknae came tearing apart by the seams. It tugged on his heart strings, it really did, and he had to keep telling himself to hold back, let Yugyeom get it all out, he was bottling up so much.

He would have had to be blind not to see how different Yugyeom had been for the last couple of months. Honestly, he had trail blazed through so many different versions of himself, none quite genuine, none quite the Yugyeom he knew. Jaebum had decided to hold off on talking to him about it because he trusted the younger boy to know that he would be there if he was needed, but things spiralled out of control so quickly. Then week ago when Yugyeom had been difficult on set, spoken back to him, and then locked himself in that bathroom stall to jerk off.

The last part wasn’t what he was being ‘punished’ for, no; Jaebum had heard, many times, Yugyeom whining and moaning through the bathroom door, trying to quietly masturbate. So he already knew what Yugyeom sounded like getting off. So when he walked in to punish the rebellious boy, he wasn’t shaken by the moaning.

Originally, his discovery had been a complete accident, noticing Yugyeom using the bathroom a little longer than normal, but that didn’t stop him from straining his ears, listening to the quiet gasps as the younger boy came. Jaebum honestly didn’t know how he felt about it, he was a little bit shocked. He didn’t know to think of Yugyeom in that light.

That first time had been an accident but the following times, he’d lost count how many, Jaebum had slipped away to listen through the door. He didn’t know why he did it but he most certainly thought about Yugyeom when he was pleasuring himself later.

Initially though, it had surprised him. His Yugyeom had gone from innocent kid to gangly teenager who talked back to his hyungs and liked to explore his body. Jaebum sometimes liked those new things though. Liked them so much he would develop his own fantasies. Sometimes he thought about what he would do to stop Yugyeom from speaking back to him, the things he would do to make the taller boy submit. Sometimes he thought about those things and what he would do to help the boy learn more about his body, about where he liked to be kissed or whether or not he liked it hard and fast or slow and deep. It made his toes curl just thinking about it.

When Yugyeom had walked away from him on the shoot last week, Jaebum had to literally restrain himself from going to teach the kid a lesson. His anger had gotten the best of him though and in his second wave he’d gone to give Yugyeom a piece of his mind. But when he’d opened the door to the bathroom and heard those familiar whining sounds, Jaebum didn’t even falter because he’d become so used to them. Despite the feelings they triggered in him and despite the smell of sex making his mouth water, Jaebum had to be leader.

When Yugyeom came out of that stall, Jaebum honestly felt guilty and regretted his decision by not giving him more time. The younger looked devastated, and it was surely the most awkward thing to have been caught doing by a friend. Not that he would know. But he could sympathise with how Yugyeom must have been feeling in that moment.  So Jaebum left, kept his distance for a while, though he saw how negatively it effected Yugyeom, the older figured it would eventually pass.

For two weeks up until that day, Jaebum had been finely tuned to Yugyeom. The main reason was because he wanted to listen to him masturbate and see what triggered his sexual episodes, as well as using it as material to fantasise later. But also it was to catch the younger’s moods and to act accordingly.

It all unravelled quite quickly though and suddenly the members kept coming to him asking if he’d speak to Yugyeom because obvious the kid was feeling a bit down. He’d told them all the same thing, to just back off and see if the boy could handle it alone. Jinyoung, being the mother he was, had decided that wasn’t a good idea and the six of them had sat down a few times to discuss the best course of action. Jaebum had insisted they didn’t do anything, that Yugyeom was going to snap out of it anytime now, but sadly he just sunk lower.

There had been an emergency meeting last night, with Yugyeom’s depressive episodes leaving him lying in bed all day instead of practicing like he used to. It caused a heightened amount of worry from everyone. So BamBam had been entrusted with the plan of trying to ease out some information. Something that could give the hyungs some incite as to what it was that was bothering him. Jaebum obviously knew some of what it was, Yugyeom was ashamed of being caught, but he couldn’t tell the other members that. So he went along with it.

This little setup of him waiting for Yugyeom to get out of bed had been planned from the beginning. Jaebum was leader and he’d kicked the rest of the members out, giving them a list of errands to run to try and take their mind off the maknae because he was gonna sort it out.

It honestly did hurt to see Yugyeom cry with so much sadness, but right now Jaebum couldn’t think of that. He needed to ‘discipline’ Yugyeom and push him to a breakthrough so that he could coddle him and raise him back up to where he belonged to be.

“Stand up.” Yugyeom followed this command, albeit with some difficulty, his shoulders hunched over and whole body shaking. Jaebum broke his stern character then, standing and patting Yugyeom on the shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

The younger boy looked at him then through his eye lashes, silently begging for the older to be gentle. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it off over his head, gripping it in his hands as he leaned forward on the table to brace himself.

Then Yugyeom began to openly cry, it wracked through his body. Whatever Jaebum had in mind was halted for the moment as the older carded fingers through his hair and began stroking it soothingly, quietly shushing him. Then slowly, Yugyeom was able to reel himself back in so that only his hiccupping filled the air.

“It’s okay, Yugyeom.” Jaebum began then, hands running down from the younger boys hair to his shoulders and gently began messaging and kneading the knotted muscles there. Yugyeom became silent as he continued, breath hitching as his leaders hands got lower, pressing in just the right spots, smoothing out his tense back.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke. Yugyeom could only concentrate on the gentle hands expertly working over him and it honestly brought him to a different place. His mind was suddenly transported and all the things he’d been worried about, all the tension that had built up, was slowly being rubbed away by Jaebum’s hands. And Jaebum was concentrating too much to get out all the words he needed to say, instead enjoying the quiet gasps that fell from the younger’s lips, feeling excitement in his stomach that he was the one to cause them.

“It’s okay that you touch yourself,” Yugyeom stiffened suddenly, hands gripping the table and eyes going wide. He moved to pull away but Jaebum kept him in place with his hands and they were once again trying to relax him. It worked and slowly, as more time went on, Yugyeom went back to his liquid state.

“It wasn’t the first time that I’d heard you.” Jaebum moved his hands lower on Yugyeom’s back, dragging the tips of his fingers slightly as he leant down and placed a soft kiss between the younger boy’s shoulder blades. If he was shocked, if he wanted Jaebum to stop, he didn’t give any indication, so the older boy began slowly littering butterfly kisses all over his back and shoulders, applying extra pressure the closer he got to the boys neck.

“Hyung has been listening to you jerk off for two weeks but then you stopped and it hurt his feelings,” Jaebum pressed himself into the back of Yugyeom’s body, gripping his hips and bringing them back to grind against his hardening dick.

Yugyeom almost choked on his breath, head dropping even lower, feeling his own arousal spiking. A hand dropped between his legs and his knees almost buckled as Jaebum began stroking him.

“Do you like it when hyung touches you?” he whispered, hot breath fanning over the younger’s ear and Yugyeom whined in response, his whole brain short circuiting.

“Hmm?” Jaebum asked, bringing his lips just below Yugyeom’s ear and began sucking at the sensitive skin there. “Do you like it when hyung touches you there?”

“Y-yes.” His reply was rewarded by the hand drawing up and slipping inside his trousers. Jaebum gripped his dick gently and began stroking from tip to base, the slow motions already leaving Yugyeom in ruins. He bit his lip between his teeth, enjoying the pain of it, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming feelings of pleasure Jaebum was giving him.

“You know,” Jaebum started, quickening his pace ever so slightly, “If you ever needed someone, hyung could help. That’s what he’s there for.”

Yugyeom choked back a response, not quite processing his leader’s words as his breath became shorted and each pump brought him closer and closer to the edge. The older seemed to know this and slowly began grinding up behind him, using his spare hand to pull Yugyeom back against him, whilst his other accelerated to a maddening pace.

“I-I’m close,” Yugyeom gasped out, panting widely as he bucked his hips widely, trying desperately to create more friction.

“Come for me, Yugyeomie.”

“Jaebum-hyung!” Yugyeom cried out as the waves crashed over him and he came, squiring into Jaebum’s awaiting hand. The older boy stroked him through it, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, allowing him to drown in the euphoria.

Jaebum kissed the nape of his neck and withdrew his hand. Yugyeom turned, exhausted and leaned back against the table, trying to catch his breath. The leader settled between his legs, and he watched through his bangs, surprised, as Jaebum brought the come stained hand to his lips and began lapping up the sticky substance.

Yugyeom moaned as Jaebum kissed him, tasting himself on the older boys tongue. He watched as the older boy grabbed his shirt he’d dropped to the floor early and gestured for him to lift his arms. Yugyeom did as he was told and smiled lightly as Jaebum took his time making sure the fabric was settled on him.

“I meant what I said,” Yugyeom looked up, locking eyes with Jaebum, who ran a hand through his hair, pressing another kiss to his lips, “If you need someone, I can take care of you.”

“Okay, hyung.” He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around his hyungs neck and hugged him close, suddenly feeling resolved.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. Sorry it took so long. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, it really means a lot!

For a while later, there was no more awkwardness from Yugyeom. He laughed just as carefree as before all that mess began and his band members were all so happy. He knew this because they specifically came to him and told him so. The maknae just smiled and patted their shoulder.

To make up for brushing BamBam off earlier, Yugyeom took him out for a meal and treated him to meat. The older boy was delighted and the two had a good evening of joking and telling stories from their respected childhoods and their times as trainees. And of course BamBam forgave him, Yugyeom made him say those exact words, that he was forgiven. Even though the older didn’t think what he had done was a big deal, the younger had only stopped apologising when he said it.

Everything was going great and honestly, Yugyeom felt so at peace within himself. He hadn’t known how much weight he was carrying until it had been taken away. So easily his laughs fell, so easily did his moods soar and the boys around him rejoiced just as much as he did.

“We missed you, Gyeom!”

“You’re such a big part of this team!”

They enthused and it made him blush. It made him more than blush actually because he hadn’t known how much his low mood was affecting everyone. If he had he would have tried to pull himself out of the gutter but maybe he couldn’t have done it by himself, maybe he needed Jaebum to reassure him and help him the way he did.

The older boy had helped him a lot through over the years and Yugyeom was so grateful. He didn’t know what to do to make it up to Jaebum but the leader had reassured him it was okay. After Yugyeom had come down from his getting off, he’d offered to help Jaebum with his _problem_ but the older boy had just patted his cheek and told him to go shower.

Yugyeom didn’t think too deeply into what had happened. Not for one moment. Afterwards he’d thought it over and to him, it sounded as though Jaebum was offering to get him off if he became ‘frustrated’ again, not for it to be deeper than that. He didn’t think he would take him up on it though, but it was nice to know his hyung was willing to take care of him through everything.

He wondered if Jaebum did that with everyone else. It bothered him enough that he danced around the topic with Youngjae one evening, the one person Yugyeom was sure Jaebum would pleasure if they needed it, but came up with nothing. Weirdly he felt satisfied but didn’t dwell on that feeling for too long.

They went back to normal, with Jaebum being leader and Yugyeom being the cheeky maknae. Though he still felt the older boy’s eyes on him every now and then, he was content that their relationship hadn’t been changed by the event.

 

Then a month or so later, Yugyeom began having wet dreams again.

This time the narrative was clear and continuous; Yugyeom would be sat with his members, being interviewed for some faceless TV programme, then a hand would slip between his legs and he’d be brought to orgasm whilst everyone continued asking questions.

It was obvious to him that the person jacking him off was Jaebum because he still whispered the same thing and it matched completely with how his hyung had said it during their intimate moment. Once he realised this, the person touching him grew a face and he was right, it was Jaebum.

From then on he’d wake up panting, sweat dripping down his body and his dick painfully hard. He’d always wake up too early, before his body could go over the edge, and this gave his a slight feeling on control. Yugyeom would resist the urge to touch himself and would instead lay awake and try and sieve through his thoughts and feelings. Because it meant something that he was dreaming about Jaebum bringing him to orgasm, even before he actually had and realised it was him.

Obviously his body knew something his brain didn’t but as soon as the obvious topic of him having feelings for his hyung came up, Yugyeom shut the thoughts down. It would be too complicated of a topic to address. Right now he needed to concentrate on his dancing, practice his vocals so he’s get more lines in their next comeback. So to take his mind off things, and wait for his boner to settle down, he’d take a cold, cooling shower and either go for a walk around the block or curl up on the sofa and watch some TV. He did these things and didn’t process what he was going through, didn’t even try or want to. He didn’t ask anyone what they thought, didn’t go to Jaebum and seek help like he’d offered, so all he had was himself and he just bottled it all up.

Whatever it was that occupied his time in the nights, it was eating at his sleeping time. Suddenly he was missing almost whole nights of precious resting and between schedules it quickly became a problem. It became hard for him to function right and, if he wasn’t actively mobile, he’d find himself struggling to stay awake.

Yugyeom began dropping off whenever he had time to close his eyes and his hyungs would tease him mercilessly for it, not knowing what was secretly going on. But then it became a bigger problem because he was falling asleep just before interviews and having zero energy during them, and in the makeup chairs so the people working on him were having a hard time doing their job, then his movements during dance practice were becoming sluggish and he became the person who would make all the mistakes.

“Are you okay, Yugyeom?” Mark asked and Yugyeom only had enough energy to mumble a ‘fine’. The truth was that he wasn’t fine. He was bottling everything up again and it honestly didn’t make any sense. Why did Jaebum touch him like that? Was it because of something more than just helping him out? Why was he suddenly thinking so much into it? Had knowing the identity of the person in his dream really changed him so much?

He didn’t know but his brain most certainly wouldn’t shut up about it. Yugyeom began to feel content only when his music was drowning out every part of his inner self and surroundings. Every other moment of the day he’d be left on edge, nerves and anxious, over reading every signal he thought he was reading from his dream invader, who’d began watching him more intently again, and it was honestly screwing everything up. Yet he couldn’t stop.

Again his members became worried and this time they came to him and openly expressed he was falling back to the way he was. Jinyoung especially, his sweet and motherly older brother, couldn’t seem to hide his concern and would go out of his way to try make Yugyeom feel better. That just made the younger boy feel even worse. But he just brushed them off or reassured them he could handle it. But he couldn’t.

Then he was hit with déjà vu as his dick ached through another photo shoot. He’d refrained from touching himself that day and, for a week, had managed to stop his dreams. Yugyeom had found that sleeping short amounts of time over the period of the day wouldn’t allow him to fall deep enough under for dreams to occur. Sadly that meant only sleeping for 3-4 hours every night but that was the price he would pay in order to control the situation. However he couldn’t stop the need that bubbled up within him and so every morning he began to get up extra early and masturbate whilst he showered. This was enough to tame the sexual side of him and he was grateful for each release.

 

Of course Jaebum was watching, watching and waiting and hoping that Yugyeom would come to him for help, but of course the younger boy didn’t. So Jaebum would have to go to him. Not that he minded but he honestly thought, after last time, they would begin something casual or maybe something more. He wasn’t entirely sure of his feelings yet but they could figure that out together. Obviously he hadn’t communicated this or there had been some kind of misunderstanding because Yugyeom was sinking back down and it was heartbreaking. He was going to fix it.

He’d been watching Yugyeom, was still finely tuned to him and would listen every time he got up and moved about the flat. Then, once the younger boy was showering, Jaebum would climb out of bed, press his ear to the bathroom door and listen to those familiar whining sounds, sounds that stirred the unquenchable thirst inside of him. It was just enough to sedate him for another day but he felt his hunger for maknae flesh build up and every day the younger boy didn’t come to him the wilder his fantasies of setting him straight got.

Jaebum waited the whole night in bed, listening to the quiet buzzing from the TV in the living room. He listened to the sound of the front door opening as Yugyeom went out for a walk and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the taller boy returned. Then, just as the sound of Yugyeom beginning his decent down the hallway, Jaebum slipped out of bed, quietly walked down the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yes, hyung?” Yugyeom asked, looking at him with tired, distant eyes, and Jaebum sighed softly, pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind him. The younger boy just looked at him for a moment before going to ready his shower, switching on the water that came out quickly, echoing into the quiet room.

“Yugyeom-ah, don’t you trust hyung?” Yugyeom looked at him in surprise before nodding and saying that yes, of course he trusted his hyung. Jaebum hadn’t done anything to make him distrust him. “Then why haven’t you come to me with your frustrations?”

Yugyeom didn’t answer for a minute, moving to lean back against the sink counter, looking at the older boy, as an annoyed expression suddenly claimed his pretty face.

“I don’t know.”

“You know I worry about you. I said you can come to me and I would help you. You keep bottling everything up and honestly it’s difficult-”

“I think I want more than that, hyung.” Yugyeom wasn’t looking at him anymore and Jaebum could see the weight he was carrying as though it was as plain as Atlas, carrying the world on his shoulders. He didn’t know what he should do, or what he should say, the plan of just jerking the younger boy off again was thrown out the window and Jaebum had to think quickly to himself.

When all of this began, he didn’t see Yugyeom as anything more than his youngest team member. Obviously they were friends, good friends and Yugyeom came to him sometimes when he had problems he couldn’t fix himself and Jaebum found some comfort in being his hyung, being someone Yugyeom could go to. But then he’d heard the younger boy pleasuring himself and that stirred something within him that he didn’t know existed. Suddenly Yugyeom wasn’t just a kid anymore; he was a young man, with a dancer’s body and blinding smile, and this, combined with the younger boy’s quick wit, was attractive to him. Because Jaebum had come so hard that first night, thinking of how Yugyeom would touch himself and what it would be to have Yugyeom touch him.

This whole time he’d thought everything, his arousal, those feelings, were primal. Just an innate need to get off. Jaebum figured, though he later grew confused, that Yugyeom was just in need of someone in that same way, so he of course offered his help because no matter what he always be there for Yugyeom.

But the stirring in his stomach, the protective instincts, the way he just couldn’t bring himself to look away, well that was proof that Jaebum wanted more than just to fuck Yugyeom, he desired him. Maybe he desired him in every way someone could desire another person, maybe that’s why it felt so natural to pay the younger boy extra attention and knew exactly when something wasn’t right with him, knew long before the other members noticed. Maybe it was why he let it pass when Yugyeom slipped up or spoke out, or when he needed extra attention and Jaebum was so willing to comply, because he was unconsciously already harbouring feelings.

“Maybe I want that too.”

Yugyeom had been talking, verbalising exactly what Jaebum was thinking, but stopped immediately. The sound of the shower filled the silence and both boys refused to look at each other. It took a leader to make the first move, so Jaebum pushed himself away from the door and crossed the small room, placing his hands on either side of Yugyeom.

The younger boy blushed, looking down at the arms enclosing him before looking up at the older boy through his eye lashes. Jaebum was waiting for him and brushed the hair from his eyes, the corners of his lips turning and revealing a sweet smile, one that normally didn’t occupy his handsome face.

“Maybe we can take things slow?” Yugyeom asked in a low voice, intoxicated by the others smell. He didn’t seem to manage to keep his mind from straying from the innocent and Jaebum raised his eyebrows as Yugyeom’s dick pressed up against his thigh.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked and Yugyeom blushed a shade deeper, lowering his head. Jaebum nuzzled the side of his face and the younger looked at him, eyes in sudden heat, lips inches apart. Slowly he leaned in, with Yugyeom meeting him in the middle and they kissed a sweet, soft, slow kiss.

Parting only to breath, the two continued kissing, battling tongues until Yugyeom complied, hands coming up to touch each other’s bodies and suddenly what started out as slow, turned into a full frenzy of grabbing and nipping and groping. Jaebum hoisted Yugyeom up onto the counter top and the two, sick of the clothes getting in the way of them grinding each other, de-clothed.

With the older boy now preoccupied with marking out his territory on Yugyeom’s collar bone and pulling their bodies closer together by his hips, the younger faltered with his movements. So far in his whole life he’d only ever thought of being with someone. With what happened with Jaebum before, Yugyeom didn’t actually have to do anything because the older boy had controlled everything but now he felt the ball was in his court and he didn’t know what to do with it.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with,” Jaebum could sense his apprehension and kissed his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom of Yugyeom’s lip in a way that made the younger sigh.

Yugyeom was thankful for Jaebum’s words and, even when the older boy went back to sucking at his neck, he felt he should do something. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Jaebum’s chest and, feeling how it was beating just as fast as his, he slid his hand lower, brushing past his right nipple and pressing his finger tips over his toned stomach.

With a shaky hand, Yugyeom took hold of Jaebum’s erection and began stoking it lightly, letting his fingers play up and down the length. He could feel the vibrations of Jaebum’s moan before he leaned down his head against his shoulder. Yugyeom held him tighter and began pumping up and down, from base to tip, using his thumb to roll over the head on the come up. Jaebum hissed suddenly, letting out a deep moan that startled Yugyeom and spurred his movements on.

Jaebum kissed his collarbone again, mouthing at the skin there, before he spat on his hand and got busy with stroking Yugyeom’s dick. It didn’t take much for the older to get the younger panting and squirming and soon Yugyeom was collapsing against him and grabbing at his wrist to slow down because if he didn’t then he was gonna come.

“I want you to fuck me, hyung.” Yugyeom blushed at his own words but the butterfly kisses Jaebum placed on his face made him feel certain of himself.

“Are you sure, Yugyeomie? It’ll hurt,” Yugyeom nodded, dropping his forehead against his hyungs.

“Yes, hyung, please, I want to feel you…” Jaebum pulled away briefly, to look at him and in those few seconds Yugyeom could see the older boy’s eyes flick from unsure to predatorily.

Suddenly Jaebum had a hand in his hair and Yugyeom was brought in for a crashing kiss that quite literally took his breath away. Then the kisses that followed were shorter and more caring as Jaebum used his own saliva as lube and began pressing into Yugyeom’s hole.

The younger bit back his groans, feeling the stinging pain from the intrusion and tried to blink away the tears that were forming. Jaebum kissed up and down his cheek, licking away the tears as they fell, trying to take Yugyeom’s mind away from it.

“It hurts so much,” Yugyeom gasped out as Jaebum had his finger pushed in down to the knuckled.

“I know, Yugyeomie, it will at first but it’ll get better,” The older boy’s spare hand began massaging the back of Yugyeom’s neck and slowly the boy began to relax. Once he did he began moving it back and forth, swallowing the younger boys pained groaning with his mouth.

The second finger was just as bad but Jaebum was there to hold him and get him through it. But then the thrusting began to feel good and soon it mixed with the pain, leaving Yugyeom panting quietly. The third finger stretched him and as Jaebum reached deeper and deeper he suddenly curled his fingers and brushed over something that made Yugyeom’s insides spasm and his vision blur momentarily.

“Did that feel good?” Jaebum asked, smirking as he pushed back in and grazed over it again, then again, and again. Yugyeom cried out, scrunching his eyes shut and grabbing the older boy’s forearms as he tried to control himself but whatever Jaebum was doing it was driving him crazy.

“Jaebum-ssi,” he whined uncontrollably, unconsciously pushing his hips into each thrust, making the older boy smirk again as he watched him unravel. Then the fingers pulled out, with Jaebum kissing him again and something bigger began poking inside him.

“Ah,” Yugyeom hissed, clenching his eyes shut as Jaebum’s dick pushed into him, his hole stinging from the stretch. The older boy was slow, making sure that Yugyeom was ready before moving deeper and deeper and soon his hips met Yugyeom’s. The younger boy managed to relax by then, leaning back against the mirror, head tipped up and looking at the older through his eyes lashes in a sultry look that made Jaebum just stare at the beauty of it, feeling his dick twitch.

“Move, hyung.” Jaebum complied, small thrusts back and forth that caused quiet puffs of air to fall from the taller boys mouth. It made Jaebum braver and soon he was pulling out halfway and Yugyeom was pushing back against him, now moaning openly.

“You feel so good,” Jaebum whispered as he brought Yugyeom up for a kiss and the younger boy clung onto him, letting explicit sounds fall directly into the older boy’s ear.

Yugyeom dragged one hand down Jaebum’s back, pressing slightly harder than maybe he should have and the older boy looked at him, a feral look on his face. Yugyeom smirked, dragging his nail across his shoulder, watching as the red lines quickly appeared.

Jaebum groaned and snapped his hips forward suddenly. Yugyeom threw his head back, howling as the older boy began a quick, harder pace, the sound of skin on skin suddenly taking over the room. The force of each thrust had Yugyeom falling back again and his hips lifted into each thrust suddenly hitting his prostate.

“Hyung!” He called out, feeling the older boy’s dick hit there again and again and suddenly black spots began to dance around his eyes. Jaebum grasped his thighs keeping the younger in place as the sensations overwhelmed him.

It wasn’t long before Yugyeom was coming and it struck him in waves. The whining replaced by long shuddering breaths as his back arched and the orgasm tore through him. Jaebum movements stopped, a hand grasping his dick and he milked him through it. The leader smirked as the younger boy fell still, eyes clenched shut and lips between his teeth.

He snapped his hips forward again and began to chase his own release, the feeling of Yugyeom’s muscles as they continued to spasm slightly around him brought him close and soon he was falling over the edge, deep moans erupting from his lips.

He fell forward on top of the younger and bit into the skin of his collarbone, enjoying the feelings as they overrode his every sense. He took a moment, as he pushed himself up, to kiss Yugyeom, making sure he okay and the younger smiled, kissing him back.

Jaebum got a wet towel and cleaned them both up, taking extra care over Yugyeom’s sensitive hole and the younger watched him from his place on the sink, back stretched over the counter and shoulders against the mirror, his head laid back against it.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom looked wasted, his eyes glazed over, mouth open, and hair sticking to his forehead. Jaebum enjoyed the look, running a hand from his cheek to his neck before he wrapped the young boy’s legs around his middle and gently lifted him up.

“Yes, Yugyeomie?” Jaebum walked them to the shower and carefully stepped in before placing Yugyeom onto his feet and carefully began wetting him with the showerhead.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Yugyeom asked pushing the wet hair from his eye, looking like a child. Jaebum smiled, helping him with his large hand that rested on the top of his head.

“Yes, Gyeom, it does.”

“That means I don’t have to call you hyung, right?” Yugyeom bit back his laughter as Jaebum sprayed his face with water, the older boy’s arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him close.

“I’ll make you regret it if you don’t,” Jaebum whispered lowly, his teeth nipping at the younger’s earlobe.

“Oh really,” Yugyeom’s eyes glinted mischievously, “What will you do?”

 

 

They’d been quietly dating for two months before they broke the news to the rest of the group. It had been going so well, with Jaebum and Yugyeom both feeling addicted to each other’s company, thirsting for the other when they were apart. And in the end it was actually quite obvious to the others that something was going on.

They were supportive, with Jackson clapping, Mark smiling brightly, BamBam and Youngjae laughing, looking at one another as though the lover’s respective roommates had known from the start, and Jinyoung smiled politely. The latter’s reaction was, it turned out, a protective reflex. It was when Jinyoung and Jaebum were alone that he let the older know exactly what he thought.

“You better not hurt him,” Jinyoung said fiercely, “I swear to god, Jaebum-ah, if you hurt him I’ll kick your ass.” Jaebum just raised his eyebrows but understood that the younger was being entirely serious.

The leader had expected some changes within the group, some whiplash, because surely things couldn’t just continue on as normal but they did. His group, his wonderful, annoying, sometimes infuriating, irreplaceable group of brothers, all five of them were perfectly happy with it. And the thought of that made his insides squirm and the smile on his face to become blinding. He really couldn’t ask for more, he was seriously stunned by their support.

Yugyeom was the perfect boyfriend, albeit a little annoying sometimes but that wasn’t any different to how he was before the two got together. The younger boy surprised him by being unwaveringly supportive but also knowing exactly when they could be affectionate and when they had to be professional. And of course the younger took care of him like a good boyfriend should. He made sure Jaebum got enough sleep, had someone to talk to, even if it wasn’t strictly with him, and when it was his turn, made them both dinner, always making enough for the two to share. It was heart warming and entirely endearing and just made the flames Jaebum had for Yugyeom burn brighter and taller.

Yugyeom was of course very happy. Everyone could see that his brain was almost always on cloud nine and it amazed everyone to see how happy he was. He had been in a cycle of self loathing before, low confidence, and unsure of his place in the group, now he was the opposite and it was obvious that, finally, he looked completely at home no matter the situation.

And when it came to the bedroom, the younger was insatiable and Jaebum loved it. Their tumbling between the sheets were often, wild, sometimes rough, but always loving and ended in cuddling and kisses. This had all begun with Yugyeom having this well of frustration within him and it was ending with Jaebum taking care of him and them both getting unparalleled enjoyment out of it.

Of course not everything was smooth sailing, sometimes Yugyeom got too needy when Jaebum had to do leader work, sometimes the older was forced to put other things before them, and sometimes the younger liked to hang around with BamBam or the other members, and that was all okay. It couldn’t really helped. But despite some problems they didn’t fight or bicker about it, just accepted that, at times, the other just needed some space.

Then somewhere down the line, Yugyeom’s libido and fallen pliant in the hands of the older. Jaebum had, whether purposely or not, tamed it to react just when the older wanted it to. Sometimes just by the tone of his voice or the look in his eyes, Yugyeom knew when Jaebum wanted him. What often followed were muffled groaning, rough touches, and clenching bodies, as the two enjoyed quickies in the most unusual and sometimes inappropriate places.

If anything this was more exciting for the younger, after all his wet dreams had all taken places in public view. Yugyeom loved being with Jaebum and loved it even more when the older cornered him and took him exactly where he wanted, fucking his body raw. The danger of it got Yugyeom off faster than anything and Jaebum seemed to enjoy that aspect as well.

Yugyeom thought he was hungry before but then Jaebum must have been starving because he was always wanting more, getting Yugyeom hard again not long after the two had just finished a time. Before all of this began, the younger had never known what it was to feel the euphoric, blissed out feelings he got after the third orgasm of the night tore through him and the sound of Jaebum getting off echoed in his ear. But now he knew what it was like to get fucked over and over again until his body had run out of substance and came dry, and he shook from overstimulation. Those times were always his favourite and Jaebum always took care of him.

The times near a Got7 comeback were always the most active between them. It stressed Jaebum out to no end and Yugyeom was more than willing to comply and let himself be the reliever, not that he didn’t already want it anyway. With the amount of times they went at it as their comeback neared, Yugyeom couldn’t help but wonder what Jaebum did before when he got so worked up.

Whatever he did it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the two of them being together because even the other members noticed how unravelling it was for their leader, noting how much better he was, how he managed to control his anger. Yugyeom didn’t know whether or not Jaebum noticed, but the whole group was much brighter now, albeit exhausted from training to get things perfect.

As the leader, Jaebum had a lot on his plate. When things were good, he shared the glory with the members and they were all praised by management, but when things were bad, every eye was drawn to him and he alone had to fix it. Despite something’s happening that were not in his control, like Jackson being overworked and needing a few days off due to sheer exhaustion, or when the members became too restless from training to concentrate on getting things right, or when members squabbled, the manager looked to him to sort it out. This made things a lot harder for him and the muscles in his shoulders would knot from stress.

But of course Yugyeom was always there. Jaebum knew each member would be, if he needed someone to talk to but not in the way that the leader _needed_.

So after a specifically stressful day of activities the younger had pulled him into the back of the minivan and had attempted to alleviate tension in anyway the older wanted. Jaebum had been shocked, almost ready to push Yugyeom away because they weren’t the only ones there, the other members were just in front of them, and even though three seats in front kept their lower bodies guarded from straying eyes, it still wasn’t the best place to get off.

“Don’t worry, hyung, I can help,” Yugyeom smiled, hands making quick work of his belt and zipper and a quick look around the van to see the other members either asleep or listening to music, Jaebum relaxed.

Yugyeom gripped his dick, slicking it with his spit, and began pumping it until it was hard. Jaebum kept his eyes locked on Yugyeom and the younger smirked, winking, before suddenly dropping his head and taking the older boys tip into his mouth. Jaebum bit back a groan, feeling Yugyeom’s tongue run across his slit and gripped a hand into his hair.

The hum of the engine and the sounds of the cars around them as they sped down the motorway were loud enough to down out Jaebum’s groans. He tried to space them out, disguise them with his breaths but the way the younger boy was working him, expertly taking him to the back of his throat and using his hands to wring the base was almost too much.

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum gritted out between his teeth, using his tight hold and forcing the younger to slow down his pace because, shit, he was good and his mouth felt so _hot_. Yugyeom just made up for the slowing pacing by pressing his tongue into the underside of Jaebum’s dick and suddenly it was too much.

Yugyeom swallowed his come as it hit the back of his throat and Jaebum stifled his moan in his hand. His hips jerked in aftershock from his orgasm, lifting slightly as Yugyeom sucked him through it.

Jaebum felt glorious in his come down and watched as the younger boy sat up and smugly wiped the mix of come and drool from the corner of his mouth. Yugyeom smiled at him and Jaebum pulled him in for a kiss, the younger boy’s tongue immediately submitting to his dominance.

“I love you, you know,” Yugyeom whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart and Jaebum pulled him back in for another heated kiss.

“I know, and I love you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urghh I'm so bad at endings. As I reread the previous chapter it was very obvious to me that I should have probably just left it has a oneshot. But I was already halfway through part 2 and I liked were it was going. I hoped you liked it.  
> I'm Jaegyeom trash. I'm such trash that I'm already writing something else. I'm not sure whether I should make it smutty.... I probably will.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
